Can I keep you, Kat Harvey?
by Gemini126
Summary: It is time for the annual haunted house check up, and after comes the dance of the dead. Casper McFadden is trying to desperately get over his humongous crush on Kat, but he learns there may be hope for them after all. And who else has had this situation? is it possible for ghosts to touch humans and grow? HIATUS.
1. Love sick

Floating up gracefully from the floor, was Casper McFadden. He shut his blue eyes momentarily, but then opened them again.

A sharp noise was heard, and that was a pillow piercing the air. A throw pillow was flung at Casper from his friend Kat.

Casper turned around and laughed. He swarm through the floor to greet her.

"Hey, Casper"

"Hi, Kat"

He prayed to his eyes that they did not go all goo goo. Ever since he saw her, Casper has been helplessly in love.

"How are you?" The asked casually, leaning back and floating above head.

"Great!" She said, her mood suddenly turning shy. " I wanted to thank you for helping me at my party."

Casper blushed at the thought of the party. "You are welcome! I am glad to help"

They stood in silence for a moment.

Casper floated to her side and gazed at her. He brought his lips to her cheek and kissed them softly. He then floated away, leaving Kat to her thoughts.

* * *

Later on, Casper floated up to his room, one that usually never held as much noise as today. He poked his head in the door to see his uncles.

They were laughing hysterically, seeming to be dying of giggles.

He stood there where he was, a bit confused, but then noticed the three ghosts holding something valuable.

His journal.

Casper gasped as he angrily floated through, just as the trio began throwing it back in forth.

"Put it down! Please!" Casper begged.

Uncle Stretch grabbed it now, and to Caspers horror he began reading it out loud.

" Oh Kat is soo perfect! She is fun, caring and _such a good kisser"_

the trio were dying, tears exiting their eyes.

Stretch continued

"She is smart, not conceited and makes me laugh..oh,man!" Stretch threw the book to Stinky who caught it before Casper could, sending the humiliated ghost to the ground.

"Oh I remember our kiss! I still feel my lips tingle!" Stinky spit out, doing a flirty face.

Casper grabbed the book from his hands and glared at the three.

"Why are you in here?"

"Because we want to be!"

"Ever heard of privacy?"

"Ever heard of Mental Help?"

Casper crossed his arms as the trio set into role play.

"Hello Doctor? This is about my nephew Casper !"

"Is he sick?"

"Yes!"

"With what!?"

"Casper is Love-sick!"

They laughed at their joke as Casper rolled his eyes. He smiled. "I am glad you guys want to joke, because Kibosh is coming soon"

"What?! Why?"

"He wants to do his annual check up on the house"

"Oh wow. The things this guy must do.."

Casper held his book to his chest. He placed it in his toy box and locked it.

He floated out along with his uncles.

His uncles went to inform Dr Harvey, whilst Casper stay put. He sighed.

_I really do need help._

_I really like Kat, but I am a ghost. Why waste my heart for it to be smashed? _

Casper floated back into his room. He layed on his toy chest and stared up at the sky.


	2. Busted

Casper stared down at the plate of pancakes he had left on the counter. The blueberries were in the shape of a frowny face. He floated up towards the higher rooms of the manner.

He, on accident, floated into Kats room. He glanced towards her bed, that had the dress she had worn to her party out. This dress was his moms wedding dress.

he rested his tail on the bed as he waited for the time of day when Kat would arrive home.

* * *

He sat and thought about if he would ever get to dance with Kat again. He was now on the dance floor where the party took place.

he sighed and rose up to the lights. He rested himself on the worn out chandelier.

'' Oh it looks amazing!''

who was that?

Casper floated through the walls to Kats room.

He popped his head in to see Kat and some friends. Kat wore a yellow dress with sequins that Casper had never seen.

''Woah..'' He breathed, turning himself invisible. Kat twirled around. '' You think so?''

'' Of course! I am sure he will love it!''

_He?_ who was this? Dr Harvey? Vic?

Casper felt his heart pinch at the thought of it being for Vic.

He swam through the floor to greet his uncles, along with advising their welcoming plan.

* * *

'' Why is there some sad pancake on the counter?'' Stretch questioned.

Casper blushed. '' I made that.''

'' Why are you sad? I have the grumpiest king of the Ghosts coming over, and you are the one depressed''

Casper placed his plate, originally meant for Kat, in the fridge.

Fatso Flew from the wall, holding a vase.

'' Here! This looks presentable!'' He said, placing it down on the counter in the place of the pancakes.

Casper crossed his arms and flew into the air groaning. He was still a bit mad about his Uncles reading his journal. They even knew it.

Stinky came in and placed himself next to his nephew.

'' Listen, kid, we are sorry. We really should not have been reading your journal, or its most humiliating contents out loud.'' he said, earning a mere glance from Casper.

'' I forgive you guys. it was just that what you read saddened me''

''Why?''

'' why? Because she is human! Why did I have to fall so madly in love with a fleshie?''

'' None of us really know.''

'' Me neither! I really want to say, '' Kat Harvey, I love you!'' But I just cant!''

A cough came from out of nowhere, revealing Kibosh, the scary, petrifying king of ghosts.

Casper turned red. he folded his arms behind his back.

'' KIBOSH!'' The ghostly trio cried.

Casper saw the look his uncles gave him. Kibosh gave him it too.

_oh man, I am toast!_


	3. Potion one

Kibosh sighed as he sat down on the counter, clearly making himself comfortable.

Casper did not dare to look.

"So.. you are smitten with a Fleshie, Casper?"

Casper sighed in defeat. He nodded

"More like in _love" _ Stretch teased, earning a glare from Kibosh.

Kibosh looked at Casper, pity on his face. "I know how that feels"

Fatso had been drinking a drink, but he began to choke. "You?"

"Yes, me. I met a girl named Mary" kibosh sighed. " Such a beautiful girl" Casper smiled consistently, resting his hand on his Palm thinking of his beauty Kat.

Stinky began laughing. "Mary... Will you marry me?" He asked, imitating Kibosh whilst mocking the scenario and a name.

"Silence!" Kibosh roared. The trio looked like they set their sheets.

"But... it is not possible Casper" Kibosh said, revealing his soft side. "It is impossible"

Casper bit his lip, folding his hands, hovering in mid air.

"Please sir! There must be!"

"Well..there is that one.."

"One what? Oh sir, please tell me!"

"There is a way for a ghost to grow and touch humans. It is almost an impossible spell find."

Casper got a determined look on his face. "I will do whatever it takes!"

"You really want this, huh?"

"More then my afterlife itself!"

"God kill me now.. again!" Stretch said, hating the drama for love.

"It will be a messy task. May be months before we find it or get close to finding it."

"I do not care! I will do anything!"

Kibosh smiled. "Let the quest begin"

* * *

Not that much after, they were beginning their first task. Stinky was busy brewing a cream like potion in a pot, stirring it carefully and slowly.

Casper had questions in his mind. Why did Kibosh, ruler of ghosts, waste his time on his love life? It made no sense.

Stinky finished up and brought the pot to the chair Casper resided in. He poured the guck over the ghost boys head, letting it fall down slowly off his shoulders.

"Now, remember, there maybe some side effects on your sheet, big head"

"Do they last forever?"

"No, I am pretty sure they can be cured"

Casper sighed as he seemed fine, while the others got looks of fear on their faces.

Caspers head, usually white, was now turning an icky army green . He noticed their looks.

"What is it!?" He asks blankly as the door opens. Kat walks in.

"Casper? You here?"

"Yeah!" Casper called. "Come on over!"

"Not a good idea, kid!" Stinky whispered.

Kat turned the corner to where she heard her friends voice.

She turned to see Casper and his new do.

She gasped and began giggling.

"What is it?!"

Kat brought a pocket mirror from her backpack and gave it to Casper.

He peered at himself, and what he saw made him want to _die of humiliation._

He screamed loudly, almost breaking Kats mirror.


	4. Potion 2 and discovery

Casper sighed in fatigue as his uncles held sorry looks on their faces.

Casper, annoyed, rested his arm on the arm chair he was sitting in. He rested his head on his hand. "Hey" he asked. "Would it be possible to use spells that do not have visible side effects on me?"

"We Can try " Kibosh said, tired himself. He brought out another odd potion.

Casper seemed to be waking up from his minor nap.

Kibosh handed Casper the potion. Casper was a bit unsure, but his desire for Kat pushed him.

He gulped down the contents of the green bottle, praying no side effects would occur.

Nothing showed, so the ghosts gave him a thumbs up.

Casper was excited to try it out.

* * *

Casper laughed as Kat put on a pirate hat. She then threw it to the floor and leapt to Caspers side on the bed.

Casper smiled as he began moving in closer, just as it started.

The middle of his sheet began turning into a black wirl pool, causing Casper and Kat to gasp.

"What is that?" Kat asked, eyes widening.

Casper felt his face burn, along with fear entering his sheet.

Casper rushed out through the door of the room as he flew downwards.

He appeared in front of his uncles and Kibosh.

The four turned to him, astonished.

"What is this thing!" Casper whined. "Get it off me!"

* * *

Finally, the four managed to hide Caspers stomach issue.

Casper groaned. He stared at the shirt his uncle Fatso had given him.

"Do not worry, kid. It will be gone in a few days."

Casper crossed his arms and sighed, staring at his little jacket.

"It looks weird!"

"Kid, it can't look weirder than your middle!"

"I don't like it!"

"Too bad! Now let's go find your little friend Kitty Kat."

* * *

The five of them flew in to the room Casper and Kat shared.

Kat had seemed to left, leaving school things on her bed. She must have gone with some friends or she was in another part of the mansion.

Casper floated to her bed, noticing pencils and pens everywhere. Some books were there too.

Casper smled.

Uncle Stretch came to peek too.

He picked up a fluffy book to see it was a diary.

He skimmed some pages both then stopped to fully read the latest one.

"Come on Casper. Let's go look for more spells" Stinky said.

"Ok"

They all swam deeper down.

Stretch resumed his reading.

_Dear diary,_

_I am freaking out! I can't believe it!_

_How could I write something so cheesy down!?_

_I am in love ! _

_Love!_

_Every time I see him he seems to glow and his smile is warm and so are his dazzling blue eyes._

_Casper is perfect. He is so sensitive and fun to be around._

_Is he passionate? _

_I really want to tell him. Maybe I will._

Stretch gasped as he threw the book back on the bed.

He flew down stairs, eager to tell of his new discovery.


	5. Crushed

Stretch appeared in the main hall to see Fatso skimming a spell book.

"Guys! Listen to this!" Stretch was about to explode.

Casper looked up at his uncle from the book.

"What is it!?"

Stretch came to his nephews side.

"Well, my friend. Somebody thinks you have _dazzling blue eyes and you are soo sensitive"_

"Really? That's nice. Who?"

Stretch sighed at his nephews stupidity.

"Kat, you bulbhead!"

Casper turned pink at the thought of Kat saying that. He smiled shyly. He fiddled with his fingers. He giggled a bit and bit his lip.

"Really?"

"Yes! I saw it in her journal!"

"Uncle Stretch! How could you!"

"She left it on the bed half opened ok!"

Casper felt giddy with glee. Kat liked his eyes? He blinked his delicate eyes momentarily.

"And she wants to tell you so, too!"

Casper gasped as the door flung open.

"Hey Casper!" Kat called, walking in. "I had to get groceries. What's up?"

Casper blushed. "Nothing"

"Oh. Cool jacket. Oh, wait! I wanted to tell you something!"

"Really?" Casper asked, clasping his hands together.

"I wanted to say... I like you Casper. You are the sweetest , most caring boy I know." She said, looking into his pale blue eyes.

Casper turned red.

"Uh- uh?" He asked getting closer, a dreamy look on his face.

"But.. we can't be in love "

"Why not?" Casper asked, his hope sinking into his tail

"Because I am human and you are a ghost, you can't grow and we can't touch." She said sorrowful. "I'm sorry"

She walked away to her room.

Casper stood frozen, holding in sniffles and tears. He uncles did the same while Kibosh sighed sadly.


End file.
